


极乐

by Ada_Masure17



Category: Lay兴
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17





	极乐

《极乐》（上）  
  
撒旦 X 神祗 丨囚禁 丨 诱惑攻 X 纯情受 丨 伪车  
——身体交欢，就此沉沦，这是神都无法抗拒的真正极乐。——  
  
  
轻悄的脚步声，落入空寂的宫殿之中，细微之至，缦然回响，却仿佛奏响了一支无人能听清的圣音之曲。  
“嘶——  
嗯——”  
细微的喘息声从他的口中发出，尾音轻轻上扬，低哑而柔软，染上了几分让人血脉喷张的魅意。  
白皙宛若冰雪礼赞的手扶上漆黑似墨的墙壁，白与黑的极致碰撞，像极了光与暗的纠缠不息。  
他的眉头微皱着，银白的眉睫轻眨间便晕染出了一层迷蒙的湿意，粉嫩的唇在贝齿的咬磨下浮起了一层玫瑰般的色泽，衬着白的近乎透明的肌肤，更加显得艳丽绯迷。  
年轻的神祗虚弱地倚在墙上，银白色的发丝从背后散落而下，垂至地面，仿佛落下了漫天的星河。  
他很难受。  
被封掉力量，只能依靠着体力逃离。长时间的行走，让他早已酸软不已的腰肢脱力疼痛，从大腿内侧不断流下的湿热液体，更是牵扯住了他的步伐。  
不行。  
强忍住身体的不适站起身来，他琉璃般通透的眼眸中浮起了坚定之色。  
他必须逃，因为他不想再被做……那种事了。  
身体被完全打开，在极乐中沉沦。  
重生的神祗虽然对一切毫无记忆，一片空白，但是神性告诉他，这是不应该的，已经违背了七美德的戒律。  
脚步跨出，可下一秒腰间忽然环上的手臂，发力重新带他向后倒去，措手不及的跌入了一个怀抱之中。  
鼻尖萦绕着一股熟悉的曼陀罗花香气，浓烈熏人，像极了迷情的毒药，轻易就勾起了神祗身体最深处的炽热。  
白皙的肌肤上浮起了一层艳丽的绯色，呼吸也随之升温急促起来。  
原本出尘脱俗的神祗，动情时妩媚诱人得就仿佛是刚绽开了桃夭的红心一般，涩情撩人。  
禁欲又渴欲。  
“找到你了。”  
醇厚如美酒般的低沉嗓音贴着耳尖响起，似乎藏着隐隐的笑意，鼻间呼出的热气喷洒在他敏感的脖颈之间，丝丝扣扣，酥麻暧昧，似乎能无形中醉倒世人。  
撒旦唇角带笑，温柔地撩开神祗银白的长发，吻上线条优美的白皙脖颈，感受着怀里的神祗柔软的身体渐渐脱力，无力地嘤咛一声后倒入他的怀中后，笑得越发邪肆魅惑。  
纤长的手指顺着撩开了长袍进入，如弹奏琴弦般风流雅致抚弄着腰间的软肉，撩拨起一阵酥麻之感，让神祗下意识想起了不久之前发生了情事，意识更加迷蒙，琉璃般的眸子里浮起了脆弱的水光。  
调情的手指顺着紧实的小腹一直向下，抚摸过每一寸柔嫩的肌肤，在小腹之下轻轻揉捏着。  
“今晚，我们继续。”  
低头轻啄了一下神祗柔软的唇，撒旦打横抱起神祗，向着宫殿之中的大床走去。  
  
《极乐》（下）  
华贵至极的黑纱床帷在眼前飘荡，暗金色曼陀罗花纹仿佛繁茂得刹那间交缠生长，将落入其中的人拖进不断编织束缚的藤蔓囚笼之中，再也逃无可逃。  
盈满眼瞳的暗终于唤回了神祗的一丝清明，挣扎着撑着上身想要坐起，然后下一秒却还是重新被压入柔软的被褥之中。  
双手被牢牢束缚举至头顶，手腕上传来的力道显露着不容拒绝的霸道，沉重炽热的身躯随之压上神祗衣冠不整的柔软胴体，滚烫的温度透过薄薄的衣服轻易就传到了神祗的敏感肌肤之上，灼得那白皙如玉的身体上，马上就泛起了一层浅浅的粉红，似乎能在皮肤上撩起一片火海。  
青涩的身体在日夜不停的欢爱中被调教得敏感无比，血液加速间涌上的炽热，仿佛沙漠迷途之人见到了水般渴望而无法克制。轻轻呜咽一声神袛的眼角泛起了罂粟般的魅色，红唇微张小口小口的喘着气，迷离而动情的样子，简直诱人无比。  
“你很不乖哦。”纤长苍白的手指点上那抹鲜艳的红色，在润泽的水光上更加放肆的揉搓，直到它浮上一层暗绯色的媚色才满意地离开，一路向下轻松挑开神祗身体身上轻薄的衣物，露出衣袍之下若隐若现的那具雪白纯净，美丽到令人窒息的身体。  
撒旦的眼神毫无掩饰地徘徊在身下那具美丽的躯体之上，如此无瑕，如此纯净，世间所有的圣洁出尘都比不过它的万分之一，这是造物主对神灵的无上偏爱。  
幽黑的眼底中赤色又浓了一分，涌动上的情欲化成一片狂浪，顷刻间便把所有的理智沉没。  
俯身吻住了神袛诱人的红唇，大手一挥神祗身上的衣物便瞬间化为乌有，抚摸着掌下柔嫩的肌肉，听着神祗口中不时溢出的无力呻吟，尾音飘高，沙哑而柔软，含着几分隐晦的渴望，撒旦觉得自己真的快疯了，只想着就这么彻底占有他，疯狂地一遍又一遍，让他在自己的身下求饶哭喊。  
分开神祗修长的腿，把神祗微微的抵抗抚平，撒旦趁着神祗扭头呼吸之间，重重挺入那早已湿润的密穴之中，不等神祗适应就用力地顶弄起来。  
整根没入，又整根抽出，结合处随着动作渗出的晶莹体液，清甜的异香散发萦绕，更像是一剂催情的毒药，让撒旦的动作更加疯狂。  
“宝贝，你的下面咬得我好舒服……”贴着神祗的耳尖，撒旦笑着低语道，身下的动作一点点减慢又加快，每一下都顶上神祗的敏感点，把他口中的话语撞得尽数破碎，只能在摇晃中一声一声地喘息着。  
“你放……放肆……”神祗双目合着迷蒙的水光，瞪着眼前的人，眼中透出的情欲与无助，反而像极了无声的邀请，没有丝毫威慑之力。  
神祗白晳的手指像是泄恨一样狠狠扣入撒旦背部紧实的肌肉之中，留下一道又一道的暖昧红痕。  
背部传来的轻微痛感让撒旦微不可闻的皱了皱眉，身下更加用力地一挺，粗暴地撞入神祗身体最深处那一处湿热紧致的小穴中。  
“啊……”  
强烈的快感和紧涨感让神祗不住地惊呼一声，腰肢脱力下沉，却被撒旦双手抓住，顺着力度顶上，私处紧紧贴合，炽热从交合处极致汹涌地蔓延开来，烧灼尽每一处神经。  
“对，我放肆。”撒旦笑得魇足而魅惑，“我亵渎神灵，我有罪。”  
可是，如此高高在上的神灵，为何跌落神坛，不就是用来亵渎的吗？撒旦天生不就是用来污染这世间最高贵的神灵的吗？  
是阴差阳错，又是命途所归。  
造物主的舍弃而残忍，又有多少人能明白？  
他的宝贝，果然还是太嫩了。  
【END】


End file.
